eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Valiant II-class Star Destroyer
PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: Confederacy of Independent Systems * Model: Valiant II-class Star Destroyer * Affiliation: Confederacy of Independent Systems, Shrouded Republic, Closed-Market * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Durasteel, Duralumin, Transparisteel, Starship Components '''TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: Long range missile destroyer * Length: 1210 Meters * Width: 581 Meters * Height: 310 Meters * Armament: High - 20 Heavy Turbolaser Cannons - 12 Heavy Torpedo Launchers - 6 Hypervelocity Cannons - 10 Medium Ion Cannons - 4 Tractor Beams - 20 Turbolaser Batteries * Defenses: Moderate - Multi-layered honeycombed durasteel and duralumin armor plating - Internal shield generators * Hangar: Low: 2 * Maneuverability Rating: Very Low * Speed Rating: Average * Hyperdrive Class: Average: 2 | '''Very Slow: 13 (Backup) '''STANDARD FEATURES * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * Starship Hyperdrive * Starship Shield Generators * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Life Support System * Starship Escape Pods * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Starship Medical Bay * Starship Barracks ADVANCED SYSTEMS * Advanced Communications Suite: The Valiant II-class is outfitted with an advanced suite of communications equipment, allowing it to defeat most types of jamming * Networked Targeting System: The advanced communications system on the Valiant II, enables this ship to act as a target designator and paint targets for other vessels, provided that they too possess a communications system which allows for the receiving of targeting data Strengths: * Long Range Torpedoes: '''The Valiant II can launch a powerful torpedo salvo from beyond the range of regular turbolasers * '''Resistant Against Jamming: '''The Valiant II's communications suite allows it to defeat most common types of jamming * '''Networked Operation: '''The Valiant II's advanced communications system allows it to share sensor and targeting data with other ships in its fleet that have similar capabilities '''Weaknesses: * Low Maneuverability: '''The Valiant II-class Star Destroyer is designed to serve as a ship of the line and its lack of maneuverability means it can easily be outflanked by a more agile vessel. * '''Low Hangar Capacity: '''Intended to serve more as a long-range missile destroyer, the Valiant has a lower hangar capacity than comparable ships of its size. * '''Vulnerable Rear: '''As with many Star Destroyer designs, the Valiant's shape and engine configuration makes it vulnerable to an attack from behind. '''DESCRIPTION Following the Battle of Tatooine, the Shrouded Republic military began a major overhaul of its fleet and ship designs, with new vessels being designed to cover gaps in the Ancient Eye's roster and older designs being updated. One of the most dramatic overhauls was given to the old Valiant-class Star Destroyer, which had served faithfully as a fire support ship in the Shrouded Republic and Ancient Eye navies for two years, but which was becoming obsolete. Although the new Valiant II-class Star Destroyer project was commissioned soon after the Battle of Tatooine, the collapse of the Ancient Eye would delay its entry into service by several months, by then the Shrouded Republic having already joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which has taken possession of the new ship design and has started manufacturing it. Although more common in the formerly Shrouded Republic fleets, the Valiant II is now starting to be fielded by the rest of the Confederate military as well, due to its excellent long range fire support capabilities, resistance to jamming and its ability to share targeting data with other ships in the fleet, as long as those ships are also designed with this capability. Its main armament consists of 12 heavy torpedo launchers which can fire a variety of common torpedo types, but the Valiant II also features multiple heavy turbolasers, ion cannons and a set of six hypervelocity cannons as fallback weapons, or for use during close range engagements. The Valiant II's defensive capabilities benefit from all of the experience gained by the Shrouded Republic's engineers and although making use of common materials and shielding, its ability to withstand enemy fire should not be underestimated. The hull features a multi-layered, honeycombed durasteel armor plating which decreases weight while increasing survivability, while its shield generators have been relocated within the hull of the ship itself. Like its smaller predecessor, the Valiant II has a very small hangar capacity, only capable of carrying and servicing two squadrons of starfighters, as well as a small complement of shuttles used for personnel and cargo transport. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/valiant-ii-class-star-destroyer.110248/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex